


there’s nothing like doing nothing (with you)

by chrvstenpress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, but it's annoyingly gross, headass Tobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrvstenpress/pseuds/chrvstenpress
Summary: Tobin hates doing nothing (unless it's with Christen).based on the song "Nothing" by Bruno Major.





	there’s nothing like doing nothing (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> funny story... I was working on this and my computer froze on me before I could save the entire last section of this story. I was then forced to restart my computer and rewrite it as best as I could remember it.  
anyway, this is nothing but complete fluff and headassery. 
> 
> (((Side note: there was no distinct timeline in this fic)))
> 
> As always, enjoy and feel free to leave me comments or asks on my Tumblr @ chrvstenpress.tumblr.com !  
Thanks for reading!

Tobin has always been restless. Even when she was young, she would always find something to do in her free time because she hated doing nothing. She built random sculptures out of twigs and flowers she found in her backyard, built anything but a snowman with the winter Jersey snow, biked through puddles in heavy rainfall. As an adult, she loved to hop in the car and drive off to find a hiking trail or a random park or a hidden beach. Her spontaneity is something that took some getting used to for Christen, being a planner and all. 

They compromised for a while. Tobin would convince Christen to “live in the moment” and do something random. Christen would convince Tobin to take some time to “wind down,” even if that meant just taking a nap. Tobin didn't say it, but she had no problem with napping in her free time. She loved sleep (especially with Christen nuzzled into her neck or vice versa).

But now, things were different. Life was crazy with soccer and starting a new company and any other little thing that came up at the last minute. The two girls savored their alone time together when it came about. 

Tobin hated to admit it for a while, but her new favorite thing was doing nothing with Christen.

_ **Track suits and red wine** _  
_ ** Movies for two** _  
_ ** We'll take off our phones** _  
_ ** And we'll turn off our shoes** _  
_ ** We'll play Nintendo** _  
_ ** Though I always lose** _  
_ ** 'Cause you'll watch the TV** _  
_ ** While I'm watching you** _

_ **There's not many people**_  
_ ** I'd honestly say** _  
_ ** I don't mind losing to** _  
_ ** But there's nothing** _  
_ ** Like doing nothing** _  
_ ** With you** _

“Babe, will you finish unpacking those bags and grab the glasses from the cupboard while I unload the last bit of the groceries from the car, please?” Tobin called from the doorway.

“Got it!” Christen yelled back from the kitchen.

They were tired, but that was normal for them. They had just gotten back from camp and had a little less than week to themselves before work picked up again. As soon as they arrived home to their Manhattan Beach condo, they set their bags down in the bedroom, put their laundry in the wash, and were off to buy groceries to fill their empty pantry and refrigerator. 

Tobin tried to protest. 

_“But, Chris, we’re both so tired and all I wanna do is lay down with you and do nothing.”  
_

_“Have my ears deceived me or did Tobin ‘Can’t Sit Still’ Heath just say she wanted to do nothing?” The quirk on the right corner of Christen’s parted mouth and the raise in her left eyebrow made Tobin’s eyes roll._

_“My middle name is Powell,” she muttered through a pout. _

_Christen laughed and walked up to her after closing the washing machine door, taking Tobin’s face in both of her hands and kissing her softly before gathering her up in her arms and letting the girl go limp against her. “I know you’re tired, baby, but if we don’t go to the store now, we won’t go at all and we’ll just end up ordering unhealthy food everyday. And we won’t have anything to cook for breakfast tomorrow and I know you are not going to want to get out of bed to go shopping then.” _

_Tobin humphed against Christen’s neck and slumped further into her, forcing Christen to tighten her hold around her back and chuckle. _

_“C’mon, the sooner we go, the faster we’ll be back and snuggled up. We’re already in our sweats anyway. All we have to do is go, come back, and put everything away.”  
_

_“Fine. But only if we get some wine.”  
_

_Christen giggled at Tobin’s ultimatum. “Okay, my love. Let’s go.” She kissed her head just before letting go of her. _

When Tobin came back in with the last four grocery bags, Christen had two glasses of red wine ready for them on the coffee table, a folded blanket on the couch, their Nintendo Switches on top of the blanket, and was setting up Netflix on the tv. 

Tobin came to a stop behind the couch, shoulders pulled down childishly by the weight of the grocery bags, and groaned, “Chriiis. Not the switches.” 

She loved her Nintendo Switch. She took it on almost every trip with her, as well as her spare, and challenged anyone she could to a game of Smash Bros. 

But Christen. Christen Annemarie Press, the love of her life, was wickedly good at everything she did, video games included. 

Christen laughed loudly as she moved to take two of the bags from Tobin’s hand and kissed her cheek. “What’s wrong, Tobs? Afraid you’re gonna lose?”

“I _always_ lose against you!”

“I know, babe, that’s the fun in it!”

“For _you_. It’s fun _for you_.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t be a baby. You win against everyone else you play,” Christen teased as she began to unpack the last of the bags. 

Tobin just huffed a breath out of her nose and began to help her girlfriend in the kitchen, eager to get to the wine and just relax.

Once they had finished putting everything away and moved their clothes from the washer to the dryer, they settled on the couch where they laid opposite of each other, legs in a jumble under the blanket. 

“Ready to lose, babe?” Christen ridiculed lightheartedly.

“Only to you, Christen. I will only ever be okay losing to you because that means if I can’t win, you do.”

Christen laughed and pressed her foot into Tobin’s thigh. “Awww, baby. That was cute.”

“Go on, tell me more,” Tobin smiled and closed her eyes as she took a sip of wine. 

“No,” Christen shook her head with a grin, “Come on, let’s play.” 

“Eager to win, are we?”

“Always.”

Christen beat her in every round until she grew bored because Tobin stopped putting up a fight. 

“_Fine_, we can stop now. Let’s watch a movie before bed. It’s still kind of early.”

They ended up watching The Theory of Everything, Christen commenting on how astonishing the story was and Tobin commenting on the beautiful film production. 

Every once in a while, Christen would say something about the plot and Tobin would just hum in response. She had stopped watching the movie at some points, her eyes finding her girlfriend’s face on the other side of the couch. 

At one point, Christen caught her. 

_“Tobin! You’re not even paying attention!”  
_

_“I can’t help it! You’re just so pretty that my eyes just follow you everywhere!”  
_

_“Good one,” Christen acknowledges as she squeezes Tobin’s ankle._

_“Thanks,” Tobin smiles cheekily. _

Christen may have underestimated both Tobin’s fatigue and the length of the movie when she heard soft snores coming from the other end of the couch and felt her own eyes growing heavy.

Tobin’s head was propped up against a pillow but her chin fell down and sideways in her sleep, putting her in an obviously uncomfortable position.

After Christen carefully climbed off the couch, fixed Tobin’s head, turned the tv off, and moved their empty whine glasses to the sink, she quickly went to take their clothes out of the dryer and put freshly washed bed sheets on their mattress. When she re-entered the living room, she crouched next to Tobin’s head and ran light fingers through the girl’s hair. 

“Baby, let’s go to bed.”

“Hmm,” Tobin hummed at the contact.

“Come, my love.”

Tobin half opened her sleepy eyes to be met with Christen’s gray-green orbs staring at her lovingly. She smiled gently and her eyes starting shutting on her again. “We still hafta take the bed out of the dryer and make the clothes,” Tobin mumbled sleepily as her eyebrows furrowed.

Christen giggled quietly at the mix up of words that left her girlfriend’s mouth. “I did it already, baby. The bed is made and waiting for you to get in it.” 

Tobin smiled for a moment before she forced her eyes open again and frowned. “You did it already? Why didn’t you wake me up to help you?” 

“‘Cause you were tired and I wanted you to sleep. You didn’t sleep much on the plane.”

“Buh you’re tired too, though.”

“Tobs, are you really gonna fight me on this right now? C’mon, babe, just come to bed.”

“M’not fighting,” Tobin mumbled as she sat up on the couch with the help of Christen’s tugging hands. 

“I know, come on.” 

Once they were in bed, Christen pulled Tobin into her and took the girl’s hair out of its half bun so she could play with it easier. 

“I love you, baby. Thank you,” Tobin murmured into Christen’s neck, slightly more awake after walking the distance to their bedroom.

“I love you too, Tobs.”

“Chris?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love doing nothing with you.”

Christen smiled and she continued to thread her fingers through Tobin’s silky strands of hair. “Me too. Sleep now, babe.”

“M’kay. G’night. Love you.”

“Love you.”

_ **Dumb conversations** _  
_ ** We lose track of time** _  
_ ** Have I told you lately** _  
_ ** I'm grateful you're mine** _  
_ ** We'll watch The Notebook** _  
_ ** For the seventeenth time** _  
_ ** I'll say, it's stupid** _  
_ ** Then you'll catch me crying** _

“_If you’re a bird, I’m a bird._”

“That has to be the dumbest line ever and it’s still somehow so romantic.”

“Chris, we’ve watched this movie like seventeen times already and you say that every single time.”

Christen chuckled. “Is 17 the only number you think of?”

“No,” Tobin shook her head and leaned down to kiss the corner of Christen’s eye. “I really like 23 too.”

“Really?” Christen almost aw’d.

“Yeah, it’s Michael Jordan’s number,” she smirked.

Christen’s jaw dropped and she slapped Tobin’s chest. “You are such an ass,” she laughed. 

“That’s sort of objectifying, Christen,” Tobin kept going.

“Oh my god, shut up,” she groaned. 

Tobin laughed and leaned in to smack a few kisses on Christen’s cheek. “I’m just kidding, babe. I like 23 because it’s my beautiful girlfriend’s number.”

“That better be the reason why.”

“Of course it is. Why else do you think I wear my 23 hat all the time? Because number 23 is _mine_.” Tobin kissed her soundly to prove her word. 

“What kind of animal do you think you’d be in another life?” Tobin questioned when she pulled back. “And don’t say a dog.” 

Christen pouted, “What if that was my answer though?” 

“I don’t know that I’d be a dog if you were a dog.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

“Are you saying if I wasn’t cool enough in another life, you wouldn’t want me?”

“No, baby. I’d want you for whoever or whatever you are in any life because I love you and I’m so so so grateful for you. Have I told you that today yet? I love you and I’m so grateful for you, Chris.”

“Shut it, Heath. You’re not saving yourself from this. But yes, you told me as soon as we woke up this morning that you love me and you’re so grateful for me.” Christen pecked her lips quickly. “But I think I'd really be a flower. Or a tree. Or some type of plant.”

Tobin started cracking up. “What? Those aren’t animals, Chris.”

“They’re still living beings, are they not?” 

Tobin stopped laughing and her eyebrows furrowed cutely. “Oh yeah, I guess so. Why a flower? Or a tree or some type of plant...”

“I don’t know,” Christen shrugged, “Because plants are physically connected to and grounded into the earth. You know how I ground myself on the pitch after practices. Shoes off, connecting skin to dirt.”

“Yeah, babe, I do it with you, ‘member?”

“Yeah! See? If I’m a plant, you’re a plant.” She smiled brightly.

“Huh, you got me there,” Tobin admitted. “If you’re a plant, I’m a plant,” she confirmed sweetly.

At the silly words coming out of Tobin’s mouth in such confidence, they realized that they probably sounded even more ridiculous than the movie and were sent into a fit of hysteric laughter. 

“You’d really want to be a plant if I was a plant?”

“No one else I’d rather be a plant with, gorgeous.”

They started laughing again before Christen looked over to the television and gasped, “Oh, we missed a whole bunch when we were talking! Pay attention now!”

“Yes ma’am,” Tobin obeyed.

She would never admit it, but she secretly loved this movie. It was so cheesy, but the ending was just so good, she cried silently every time.

This time though, Christen caught her. 

“Baby! Are you crying?!?!”

“What? No! This move is stupid.” Her red, watery eyes gave her away, though.

“_Baby_,” Christen cooed. “I knew you loved this move too. You wouldn’t watch it with me if you didn’t. You would’ve fallen asleep by now.”

Tobin’s face had “guilty” written all over it. 

“It’s okay, Tobs,” Christen kissed her gently, wiping a tear off the corner of her eye. “We can watch it 18 times.”

“How about 23?” Tobin suggested.

“How about 1,723 times?” 

Tobin shook her head furiously. “Noooo, too many.”

Christen laughed. “Okay, babe. 23 it is.”

_ **We're not making out** _  
_ ** On a boat in the rain** _  
_ ** Or in a house I've painted blue** _  
_ ** But there's nothing** _  
_ ** Like doing nothing** _  
_ ** With you** _

_ ** So shut all the windows** _  
_ ** And lock all the doors** _  
_ ** We're not looking for no one** _  
_ ** don't need nothing more** _  
_ ** You'll bite my lip and** _  
_ ** I'll want you more** _  
_ ** Until we end up** _  
_ ** In a heap on the floor** _  
_ ** Mm** _

Tobin was an artist. It took a while for her to admit that, Christen convincing her that she didn’t need her art hung up in museums or people paying for it to be considered art. 

She loved painting. Finger painting, spray painting, oil painting; it didn’t matter. 

“Babe, what are you doing out there?” Christen called as she walked toward the living room that opened into the outside area where Tobin loved to play basketball or juggle her soccer ball.

“Nothing! I thought you were napping?” Tobin ran into the house and stopped Christen before she could see anything.

“I was, but I woke up. Tobin, what are you doing?”

“Nothing!”

“_Tobin_,” Christen warned.

“Baby, it’s a surprise. I’ll be done in like 30 minutes. Can you, like, I don’t know, hang out in the room or something? Please? Just not out here.”

Christen gave her a weird look before she said, “Fine,” and puckered her lips, asking for a kiss. Tobin gave her three, said “Thank you, I love you,” twisted her hips, and pushed her back into the hallway with a tap on the bum.

Forty minutes later, once Tobin was convinced that what she was working on was finished, she ran into the house, finding Christen laying on their bed and reading a book. 

“‘Kay, babe, I’m done.”

“You said 30 minutes. It’s been 40,” Christen whined as she put her marker in her book and closed it before she got up from the bed, walked over to Tobin and said, “Missed you,” like a little kid. 

Tobin chuckled as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to the side of her head and saying, “Sorry, my love. But I think you’ll like what I have outside.”

Christen’s eyes lit up as she excitedly let out, “Is it a puppy?!”

Tobin pouted and said, “I wish. I don’t think it’s as good as a puppy but I tried.”

Christen chuckled and gave her a tender kiss. “I’m sure it’s great, Tobs. Let’s go check it out, hm?”

“Okay,” Tobin agreed with a bright smile. 

Outside of their living room was a small, blue, fort type of structure. It was framed by PVC pipes, walled with blue painted cardboard, and draped with a blue linen.

“Tobs, what’s this?” 

“Our house!”

“What?” Christen chuckled. The house they lived in was definitely not blue and was much bigger than this. 

“Oh! Our _future_ house. Sorry.” 

Christen was still confused. “I’m not following, babe, I’m sorry.”

Tobin laughed and took Christen by the hand, pulling her inside the mini-house. It was filled with pillows and blankets and had light’s hanging around the makeshift ceiling that had yet to be turned on. 

“This obviously won’t be our future house, but I was bored and I saw a neighbor was throwing all this stuff out yesterday when I was skateboarding so I took it and painted it earlier while you were sleeping. And then I put it together and now this is our house!” Tobin turned the lights on, illuminating the small space.

“Honey, you’re so cute,” Christen laughed in awe. “This is amazing, Tobs. You’re so good at what you do.”

The inside was painted just as the outside was. The only differences were found in the details she put into the house. The outside was spray painted with elements of wood-like texture. The inside had mini drawings of picture frames filled with taped pictures of the two girls that they had already taken, but there were a few drawn frames left unfilled. 

“Didn’t have enough pictures for those, babe?” Christen questioned as they moved to lay down on the pillows. 

“No, I left them like that on purpose.”

“Oh?”

“So we can fill them eventually. You know, pictures from our engagement, our wedding, when we _do_ get a puppy, when we have kids. But we’ll fill them in our actual home, not this one.”

Christen swore she could cry. “What made you do all this? Other than boredom?” She laughed.

Tobin shrugged and grabbed one of Christen’s hands, bringing it up to her lips to kiss it. “Just feeling really grateful and excited for the future with you, I guess. I love our home here, but this isn’t our forever. So I wanted to make our mini-forever and live in it for the evening.”

Christen rolled over and kissed her deeply. She had started crying at this point. 

“Chris, why are you crying?” Tobin asked through a small laugh. 

“You are so damn good to me, Tobin Powell Heath. I love you so much.” 

Tobin smiled as she leaned in to kiss her again. “I love you too.”

“I can’t wait for our forever, babe. The engagement and the wedding and the puppy and the babies. All of it. I can’t wait for forever with you.”

“You’re sappy,” Tobin commented as she scrunched her nose.

Christen laughed through her tears. “You were sappy first, asshole. You literally built our forever.”

“Touché.”

They laid in the fort for a while, kissing and cuddling and talking about nothing important. 

“Remember that time we went whale watching in the rain?” Tobin asked as she laughed as she played with Christen’s fingers in the air above them.

“Oh yeah! I just wanted to stay home or maybe go for a hike but you swore that it was a great day to go whale watching.”

“It was!”

“Tobin, we were the only ones on the tour boat because it wasn’t even whale watching season and we got stuck out there in the rain! We both caught a cold after that!”

“But we got to make out on a boat in the rain with no one around to see us. Whales be damned.”

“I don’t think the whales would appreciate that very much.” Christen’s face twisted.

“You’re right,” Tobin nodded, “SORRY WHALES!” she yelled into the night.

“Babe! The neighbors are probably trying to sleep!” Christen whisper-yelled through giggles. 

“Oh, you’re right.” Her eyes widened playfully before they turned lustful and there was a smirk played across her lips. “I guess you’ll have to be quiet for this then,” her voice lowered and she began kissing her way across Christen’s neck, up her jaw, landing on her lips. “Wouldn’t want to wake the neighbors, would we?” she whispered into Christen’s mouth. 

Christen gasped and gripped her hands into Tobin’s t-shirt. “Babe,” she whispered.

“What, my love?” Tobin replied as she slipped her hands under Christen’s shirt, sliding them around her back and pulling her in tight, slightly lifting the girl’s back off of the pillows as she left hot, open-mouthed kissed down her throat.

“_Tobin_,” 

“Hm?” The vibrations of Tobin’s hum rattled against Christen’s skin and sent her wild.   
  
“Kiss me.”

She did. She kissed Christen hot and heavy until she was left breathless, but Christen wasn’t done. It was Christen’s turn to tease. She licked into Tobin’s mouth like she wanted to learn the space all over again. She nipped and tugged at Tobin’s chapped bottom lip with her teeth harshly, earning a strangled moan from the girl, before sucking on it gently and then kissing it even softer to ease the pain. 

“Babe. Inside. Want you.” Tobin muttered through shallow breaths as she squeezed at her thighs, just below her ass, fingers dipping dangerously into the inside of Christen’s thighs from the back. 

Christen gasped into Tobin’s mouth and squeezed at her shoulders before she got up fast, pulling Tobin up after her and into another quick kiss. 

“I’ll close the windows and lock the front door,” Christen said in a rush as she walked into their house.

“I got this one,” Tobin added as she began to pull down the garage style door that separated their living room area and the outside.

They didn’t make it to the bed first. They ended up on the couch, then the floor for more space, and _then_ their bed. 

**** **_You could be dancing on tabletops_**  
** _Wearing high-heels_**  
** _Drinking until the world_**  
** _Spins like a wheel_**  
** _But tonight your apartment_**  
** _Had so much appeal_**  
** _Who needs stars?_**  
** _We've got a roof (mm)_**  
** _But there's nothing_**  
** _Like doing nothing_**  
** _With you_**  
** _Mm_**  
** _No, there's nothing_**  
** _Like doing nothing_**  
** _With you_**

It was one of their last days together before work tied them down again. They had done absolutely nothing at all in the last week. They did go to the beach one day, but it was so close and they only laid out for a small while before going back home, it was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

“I don’t wanna leave you,” Tobin said sadly. “I wish it could be like the World Cup again where we got to spend everyday together.”

Christen let out a deep sigh. “I don’t want to either, babe. I hate being away from you.” She knew the feeling. Her frown was replaced with a smile, though, at the memories of their summer in France. “That was a good time, though. Wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Tobin grinned. “Especially the after party. You looked hot up on that bar.”

“_Tobin_!” Christen chastised in embarrassment as her head snapped up from its place on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“What?! You did! That outfit, Chris. And those heels,” she whistled. It earned her a shy smile from Christen whose cheeks went rosy and chin tucked into her chest. “I wish I could relive that moment. When I saw Lex pull you up there, you were dancing and waving the sparkler around and you just looked so happy.”

“I was drunk.”

Tobin chuckled. “Still, babe. You’re gorgeous. Drunk on top of a bar or here on the couch with me, you’re stunning. I swear I think I fell in love with you all over again that day.”

“Me drunk and dancing on a bar made you fall in love with me all over again?”

“No,” Tobin laughed, “Just- the whole day in general. Waking up with you. Having that mutual anxious feeling but you somehow being able to talk me down from obsessing over it. Eating breakfast slowly like we didn’t have one of the most important games of our lives a few hours ahead of us. Riding to the stadium next to you. Warming up with you. Playing with you, even if it was only like ten minutes. Winning with you. Holding you after that final whistle. Making history with you. Celebrating with you, and with our families and all. Getting drunk and dancing on top of a bar with you. Getting to go to sleep next to you. I was with you through it all, getting to do what we love with the people we love.”

Christen’s eyes were filled with such adoration and awe for the girl next to her. She kissed her as deeply as she could manage in the moment without making herself cry. “I love you,” she whispered against Tobin’s lips. “Let’s relive it.”

“What?” Tobin’s head pulled back in confusion.

“You said you wanted to relive it, so let’s relive it.”

“Uh, babe, as much as I want to, I don’t think the Neds would just stop by to help us with that. Or the crowd. Or _our_ teammates.”

Christen giggled. “You are such a dork. I meant let’s drink ‘til the room starts spinning a little bit and dance on the dining room table. We still have some wine left. It might not be the best now, but it’s something.” She shrugged. “I’ll even put on my heels again for you.” She sent Tobin a teasing wink.

Tobin stared at her girlfriend in wonder of how she lucked out with her. 

“Okay.”

“Yeah?” Christen’s eyes widened slightly and brows raised.

“Yeah.” Tobin nodded in the affirmative. “I wanna fall in love with you all over again.”

They did, indeed, finish off their bottle of wine and open a new one to drink. They stood up on the table as soon as the room started to feel like it was moving around them. Christen even put her heels back on just for Tobin. She was still wearing baggy sweatpants and the heels absolutely clashed, making her look like a dork, but she didn’t care.

They danced and hugged and kissed to some random pop playlist until Tobin interrupted their mini party. 

“Hey!” Christen exclaimed as Tobin stumbled onto the ground. “Where do you think you’re going? We were in the middle of falling in love again! Get your exquisite ass back up here with me!” She pointed a commanding finger to the table beneath her feet. 

Tobin guffawed at her girlfriend’s protest as she grabbed her phone that was connected to the bluetooth speaker. “I’m just getting my phone, babe. Calm down!”

“No! Get back up here and dance with me!” Christen yelled again as Tobin made her way back to the table.

“I was just trying to slow it down a bit,” Tobin said simply with hooded eyes and a lazy grin. She wrapped her arms around Christen’s lower back and slipped a hand beneath the band of her sweatpants, giving Christen’s butt a light squeeze.

Christen giggled and said, “You just wanna touch my butt,” as she wrapped her own arms around Tobin’s shoulders.

“Yeah, that too,” Tobin conceded. “Take those off now, babe. I can't kiss you right when you’re that much taller than me.”

Christen leaned down to take her heels off one by one, resting a hand on Tobin’s shoulder for stability as Tobin’s hands clutched her waist tightly to assist. It wasn't much help, though, due to the wine that swayed their balance.

As soon as Christen’s heels were off, she threw them haphazardly away from the table. The clash of the shoes against the wooden floor rivaled the loud volume of the music, but they paid no mind to it. Tobin’s hands made their way back around Christen’s waist and Christen’s looped around Tobin’s neck as she connected their foreheads.

They swayed back in forth, stepping in circles, with their foreheads against each other’s for a few songs, sharing sweet, lazy, drunk pecks on lips.

“You fallen in love all over again yet?” Tobin asked with a close lipped smile.

“Yup,” Christen smiled back warmly. “Just like I did this morning. And yesterday, and the day before, and just like I will everyday coming.”

“Save that for the wedding vows, babe.”

“Trust me, my love. My vows will be much better than that.”

“Can’t wait,” Tobin hummed as she pulled Christen in for another kiss.

After both of their bodies grew heavy against each other’s and it was obvious that they were tired of dancing, they settled for laying on the table instead.

Tobin laid on her back, one arm behind her head for support. Christen laid on her stomach, body half on top of Tobin’s.

Christen’s lips found the cloth covered shoulder beneath and pressed a few kisses there. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Tobin replied with a smile as her hand ran its way down Christen’s back and rubbed over her butt again.

Christen chuckled, her body bouncing due to her position on her stomach. “What is your obsession with my booty, missy?”

“Have you seen it?” Tobin quirked an eyebrow. “It’s amazing.” She gave Christen’s ass a light squeeze and a soft slap.

Christen laughed as she slotted her lips with her girlfriend’s as best she could through their smiles.

“Wanna go look for some stars on the roof?”

Tobin gasped, “Dude, yes!” 

“Let’s go then!”

“Want me to get you a sweater? I’m gonna run up and get one for myself real quick. It’s probably cold out.”

“And some socks please,” Christen grinned and kissed Tobin fast as she climbed off the table.

Meanwhile Tobin was upstairs grabbing their things, Christen washed their empty wine glasses. When she was finished and placed them on a drying mat, two arms slipped around her waist and a body pressed up to her back. 

“Here you go, babe.” 

“Thanks, Tobs.” Christen took the sweater and socks from Tobin’s hand at her hipbone. “Babe, you gotta let go so I can put these on.”

“Don’t wanna,” Tobin muttered into Christen’s shoulder blade.

“C’mon, we can cuddle outside.”

Tobin let go of her with a grumble and a pout. 

The minute they were on their roof, Tobin pulled Christen onto a chair with her, right between her legs and let the girl lean against her chest. There were two lounge chairs on their roof, but Tobin had her mind set on being as close to Christen as she could. 

“Oh, look! There’s Uranus!” Christen pointed to what looked like an extra bright star in the sky.

Tobin quite literally cackled, sending her into a coughing fit from the lack of air she was intaking. 

“Babe, what?! It’s Yur-ah-nus not Yur-_aye_-nus!”

Christen rolled her eyes and elbowed Tobin in the ribs as she smacked her lips against her teeth. “Actually, it could be pronounced either way, thank you very much.”

“Well why would you choose _that_ pronunciation?”

“Because not everyone is a child like you and bellows in laughter because they can’t help their immature thoughts, Tobin.”

“Oh, come one. You know I’m right!”

“No,” Christen shook her head, “You’re a child.”

“I love you,” Tobin tried to sweet talk, squeezing her arms around Christen’s waist and her thigh’s against Christen’s own as she nuzzled her face into Christen’s neck.   
  
“Nice try.”

“_Babyyyy_.”

“What?”

“_I love you,_” she whined.

“Uh huh.”

“Chris, say it back!”

Christen sighed and moved around until her body was the slightest bit further down Tobin’s own. She craned her neck up to see Tobin’s face and gave her a slight glare. “I love you too.”

Tobin smiled goofily as she leaned down to kiss Christen’s nose, but missed and ended up kissing her eye instead.

They laughed and Christen brought a hand up to her face to rub her eye. “I’m sorry. It’s dark and I can’t really see out here.”

“It’s okay.” 

“I’m gonna miss doing nothing with you,” Tobin frowned. 

“Me too. There’s nothing like it, huh?” 

Tobin giggled and said, “Nothing like doing nothing?”

Christen rolled her eyes affectionately as she tried to stifle a smile. “Nothing like doing nothing, but only with you.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> (((I hope y'all don't hate me for writing new one shots instead of updating tea for two but I promise it will come)))
> 
> ps idk if any soran warriors read my work but my next one shot is for sure gonna be soran
> 
> oh! also,,, I put all my song fics under a collection now:)))


End file.
